The Ultimate Game
by Taylor Raye Pember
Summary: After Robotnik finally defeats Sonic, he decides to bring him back to defeat him all over again, with the punishment of whichever one loses, they die.
1. The Game (Pt 1)

Fire raged in Robotropolis, an inferno so big, that it could be able to destroy a town of thousands in merely an hour. Dr. Ivo Robotnik looked down from his throne as the fire proceeded to incinerate the thousands of meager citizens in the already-damned town. The balcony where he sat was high atop the city and had a marvelous view over the actions of the citizens as they tried to flee the town, but in vain, as tall, metal walls surrounded the city, and all means of transportation had been vanquished over the course of the past two weeks. Only Robotnik had the means of escaping his destructive choice. He continued to gaze down and glance at the hundreds of people, burning alive, by his hands. He laughed at the screams and cries of his people, whom he had thought of as slaves until they had revolted against him and he had murdered Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna.

After watching the horrifying display reach its climax, Dr. Robotnik walked back into his castle and shut the balcony door. He was lucky to have such power. He had constructed walls higher than those surrounding the city and they had protected him. As soon as the fire burned itself out, and all of the inhabitants were dead; he would tear down the walls closing his castle of from the rest of the city and create new people with a power he had achieved when he stole the final chaos emerald: the power of life.

Robotnik looked around his castle. He was the only real being in the city now. The only way he would be overthrown, was if someone unfroze Sonic from his icy tomb in the Land of Eternal Cold. He felt very lonely, but he was also very proud, and he knew that he would get over it sometime. He looked at the pictures of his defeats on the wall. He kept track of them in order to feel happy to have defeated Sonic and that all of his defeats had not been in vain. He assumed that the fire was no more than mere embers by now, so he ordered his robotic servants to check and report back to him immediately. He thought of how he had completed his absolute goal in life: to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. He had sucked the soul right out of Sonic's body and he did so with Knuckles, Tails and several of Sonic's other friends and partners. Their souls were locked in Robotnik's vault, which was hidden deep under the floor of his lab.

He started to become a little sad, now that he looked at those precious memories. He almost thought to let Sonic out from his coffin and return his soul back, just to be defeated again. But, he refused this thought and waited in his bedroom for the SWAT-bots to report back to him.

They came right on schedule and gave their report.

"Your highness, we have killed the last of the citizens and torn down the walls around your castle. The fire has burned out and you are the last human on Mobius…"

As the SWAT-bot said this last part, Robotnik's eyes widened and he felt nauseated. "He was the LAST human on MOBIUS." Robotnik fell back on his bed and dismissed the robot. He was the last human on Mobius. He got back up and, as in a trance walked down to the secret room where the freedom fighters' souls were and released them. Then he had their bodies unsealed from their prisons. He would play a game, a game that would decide the true fate of Mobius. A game that would mean the death of one or the other.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Game (Pt 2)

**SONIC'S POV:**

It was peculiar… I'm back to life… It feels so _different_ now. It's like Dr. Robotnik, no… it can't be! He didn't destroy Mobius! He _couldn't_!

But he had, and he had won. If he won, though, wouldn't he have killed me? He must have brought me back to life and I'm inside his castle. I didn't fail! I can still kill him and save my friends, right?

I saw Tails, just then. And Knuckles! And Cream and Sally and Amy, too! Then, there was Bunny! My best friends! Why are we in "Robuttnik's" castle, though? And how could we be alive if he won!

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Dr. Robotnik looked at the security cameras. He could see Sonic meeting up with and hugging his dear friends. But, they wouldn't last long. Not long at all! Dr. Robotnik would be the ruler for all eternity! He was the _God_ of Mobius! Unless Sonic and his friends won – which they wouldn't. Robotnik would kill them all very soon. But he wanted Sonic to relish being alive and cherish his time with his friends. He had even kept their special home safe. He had not incinerated Knothole… at least not yet.

He called to the SWATbot commander.

"Burn Knothole!" he commanded.

The commander bowed deeply, and nodded saying, "yes, sir", before he went to the SWATbot HQ to give the order to destroy the home that Sonic had known forever. That would make Sonic angry and just make it more enjoyable for Robotnik when he murdered all of Sonic's friends in front of his own eyes! Then kill Sonic, of course.

The doors to the castle suddenly opened and Sonic and his friends stepped out onto the planet that used to be Mobius.

**Sorry. This was a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there for you to read to tide you over before the third chapter. Thanks for the support. R&R!**


End file.
